Crawling Beneath My Veins
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: He was always there for her, so it breaks her heart when he leaves her when she is at the height of the most dramatic time of her career. Even though they become separated, and are trying to focus on their own lives, they become reunited whenever an accident brings them together. Christian/Lita circa late 2005-mid/late 2006.
1. Last Time On Same Roster

**A/N:** **I am going to write about in my opinion, one of the most underrated pairings in WWE history: Christian and Lita. I know they were shown together a few times and their storyline ended in two shorts months, but they were always so cute. One of my favorite moments of all time was when Christian gently held Lita's face in his hands after Molly rammed her into the steel steps during Christian's match with Matt Hardy. I just wish that they could've lasted together onscreen. I know there was the whole Y2J/Trish/Christian triangle, but since Lita was really doing nothing during the early part of 2004 before her pregnancy storyline, she could've easily stayed with that feud. Anyways, enough of that.**_  
_

**This story takes place in 2005-2006, when Christian is leaving WWE and heading to TNA and when the fans are at the peak of hating Lita. The whole Edge/Lita/Matt triangle will be touched upon. It's also going to be angsty. So be prepared. I have never written angsty Lita before, but watching some videos during late 2005, it's easy to write her that way since I have found the inspiration. I hope you all enjoy this story I am putting together with one of my OTP's.**

* * *

_**Crawling Beneath My Veins**_

* * *

"Looks like I'm leaving my final pay-per-view, which I wasn't even apart of," Jay Reso told his best friend, Amy Dumas. Taboo Tuesday was taking place, and since a smackdown vs raw tag match was taking place, Jay had been one of the smackdown superstars Vince called to apart of the show. But, unfortunately, Jay didn't get voted in, so he decided to leave early. Tonight was his final pay-per-view and he was upset that he didn't get voted for to be one of the people fighting Snitsky and Masters. It did make him happy later though because the fans were chanting 'We Want Christian' during the match and Amy didn't stay out there very long either.

"I can't believe you're leaving me, Jay," Amy said in a broken voice. Jay had been there for the redhead whenever the Matt and Adam feud was it's peak and she was upset that she would no longer see him everyday. While people had been on either Adam or Matt's side during the whole debacle, Jay had been the only one to be on Amy's side. Amy was grateful that she had at least one person on her side. Jay had looked past what Amy had done and decided to be there for her when no one else was. That what was lead to Amy and Jay being best friends. Since Amy wasn't with Adam or Matt anymore because of all the drama, she had decided to travel with Jay so she would be at Smackdown with him and he would be at Raw with her.

The Canadian looked back at his best friend, who was sitting on a bench, about to cry. "You'll be fine, Ames." Jay knew that Amy would be able to handle that he was gone. She was a tough woman and she could take of herself. He was proud of her for the way she handled the whole drama with Matt and Adam. He knew that she was affected the most by it because the fans were constantly judging her and Matt couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut about her. While, Adam had treated her right, he didn't appreciate the way that Adam wouldn't take up for her whenever people in the back were calling Amy a slut.

"I won't be ok, Jay." The redhead looked at the blonde with some of the saddest eyes she had ever gave. "I don't have anyone else. Everybody is against me for the whole drama."

"You know that's not true," Jay said, baffled at the fact that Amy would even say a thing like that. There was more people willing to be Amy's friend again, but Amy wasn't seeing it. "You'll have Trish."

"She has a new friend in Ashley though." Amy knew that Jay was trying to make her feel better. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Her best friend was leaving her and she was upset about it. "Why do you have to go TNA for?"

Jay had got a contract with up and coming wrestling company: TNA, and they made a deal with him he couldn't refuse. Besides that, Jay wasn't really happy with his current standing in WWE. He was promised several throughout the year he was going to be champion, but the creative team and bosses' didn't live up to that. TNA promised him he would be the face of the company and he would be guaranteed a title shot. It was apart of the contract, so TNA would have to live up to it. "You know why I want to leave, Ames." Jay took a seat next to Amy on the bench and put his hand on her leg. "I feel bad for leaving you, but I want to be somewhere that makes me happy. This place just isn't cutting for me anymore."

"I know." The redhead laid her head down on Jay's shoulder. "I was actually thinking of letting my contract run out next year anyways. Maybe I can join you in TNA once I get done here. The company wants to make me Adam's valet."

"Think about it this way," Jay started, making the redhead take her head off of his shoulder and made her look at him. "You'll be apart of major storylines and you'll be on top of the company."

"I guess that's a good way to look at it," Amy agreed. The former women's champion thought about it and realized that it would not be a good idea. The slut chants would get worse and people would take pleasure of making fun of her like they do now. It's hard enough for her now because she can't even go out in public without someone calling her a slut or saying she screwed Matt. "What about when people cut promos with Adam? They are going to automatically target me. I don't know why creative thinks it'll be a good idea for everyone to treat me like that for."

"Don't worry about it, Ames."

The redhead sat up, looking at the blonde baffled. "Not worry about it? Not worry about it?!" Amy knew she just repeated herself but she couldn't believe that Jay would tell her not to worry about it. Last time she checked, he had no idea what the hell she went through. "Jay, you can't fucking tell me to worry about it!" Amy felt like she was going to hyperventilate because she was short of breath.

Jay got up and put his hands on Amy's shoulders. "Alright, Red, calm down. I'm sorry." The blonde had know idea that the current situation that was happening was still affecting Amy. Since she seemed to be okay the entire time everything was going on, he realized that she was having her breakdown in front of him. He knew he needed to do something fast. Out of instinct, he crashed his lips onto the redhead's lips. He felt Amy start to breathe normally again whenever he felt her kiss him back.

"What was that for?" Amy asked. She was surprised that Jay just kissed her then. She thought right then that he kissed her to help her calm down, which disappointed her. She was hoping that there would be more meaning to the kiss. "Oh, right, you were probably helping me calm down by helping focus on something else."

Jay nodded yes in response. "That kiss was amazing though." He smiled when he saw the redhead smile at him. She obviously felt the same way. "I'd been waiting a long time to do that."

"Really?" Amy asked, shocked to hear that. "Well, I'm glad you did. That can be considered our goodbye kiss since you're leaving me behind when you go to TNA." That's when it hit the redhead hard. This was it. This would be the last time she would be seeing Jay until her contract was up next year. He said they would be able to see each other, but with their crazy schedules and them working in different companies, she knew she would have no time to see him.

"You ok, Red?"

"Not really, but I'll be ok eventually." Amy grabbed her bags and looked at Jay seriously. "Are you ready to go? I am so ready to leave this drama hellhole."

"Yeah, let's go." The Canadian grabbed his bags and the redhead's hand, much to the surprise of her and they headed out to the parking lot. He couldn't believe this would be the last time he would be touching Amy until next year. He knew he told her that they would see each other often, but them being in different companies soon, he knew they would have no time to see each other. "I can't believe this is the last time I'll be leaving a WWE event."

"Yeah, well just hang in there." Amy told Jay. He looked at her and smiled. Even though Amy just told him those words for his sake, he hoped that she would say that to him while they would be apart for the next year. He knew that she would be upset, but he could count on her to be tough when neccessary. He would truly miss this awesome and lovely redhead.

* * *

**A/N: This is the beginning of the story. I wanted you to get a glimpse of the angst in this story. I thought this plot would work because I found it ironic that Jay left WWE around the time the Edge/Lita relationship onscreen was just starting. I also wanted to do something angsty and while watching Christian/Lita videos and watching Lita videos with Edge from 2005, I found the inspiration that was needed.**

**So, the chapters are going to rotate from Christian to Lita so you can glimpse of how one another is doing without the other there. Well, it'll be Christian worrying about Lita and trying to focus on his new career in TNA while Lita is focusing on trying to hang in there and maintaining trying to be a top player on RAW. Hope you all enjoy this fic and thanks for reading this.**


	2. Bad Habit, Good Person

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. It is very much appreciated!**  
**

* * *

_**Crawling Beneath My Veins**_

* * *

It was a month later and Jay found himself in a TNA building. It was their pay-per-view, Genesis, and Jay was making his debut in the company. Everyone on the roster thought he was the hottest acquisition since Jeff Hardy had appeared in the company back in 2004. He would hope so since he was going to be the face of the company in the future. Jay took a deep breath and looked at his phone, hoping a certain redhead had called him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. While him and Amy hadn't seen each other since he left a month ago, they had talked on the phone a couple of times. It hurt Jay's heart to know how broken the redhead sounded. It was obvious to him that she was feeling lonely there without him, and while he felt bad for not being there with her, he knew that he wasn't going to let his opportunity in TNA pass by. It was good to him that Amy and Trish had reconciled with each other. According to Trish herself, she felt bad for how Amy was getting treated and she knew that the redhead needed a friend and that was where she came in.

He got out of this thoughts when he heard his phone go off. He smiled as the caller id said: 'Red.' Matt and him were the ones to give her that nickname and even though she hated that nickname, he was the only one allowed to call her that. He smiled as he answered the phone, "Hey, Red!" He could tell Amy was rolling her eyes on her side of the line.

"Hey," the redhead responded. "Ready for your debut tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jay answered. He wasn't really sure how he felt at that moment. All these emotions were running through his veins. He was feeling: happy, excited, nervous, and a little woozy. He hadn't been this nervous in awhile. "I am feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Maybe a little woozy."

Amy laughed through the phone. Oh, how much he missed that laugh. It was nice to hear her laugh for a change, instead of feeling all broken and upset. "That tends to happen when you start somewhere new," the redhead said, a little giggle coming out. "I'm sure you'll do great though. I'll being watching on T.V."

"I'm surprised that you're not hanging out with Trish tonight." He was glad that she was willing to watch his debut tonight, but he was pretty sure that she wanted to hang out with Trish, especially since they were just starting to become good friends again. "I am glad that you're going to watch my debut though."

"Trish did want to hang out, actually," Amy said. "But, I told her that I wanted to watch you debut in TNA. She seemed to be cool with it. She was all like, 'oh yeah, can't miss your man in action.' I just rolled my eyes at her." That caused Jay to laugh. He was glad that the redhead was feeling more happy than when they usually talk.

"Well, I got to go, Red," Jay started. "It's almost my time to go out there. I'll call you back whenever I get done with the segment." The Canadian could sense the redhead was upset that he had to go, but he knew that she wasn't going to say anything. He knew that she was happy for him that he was getting a bigger break, but he also knew that she wanted him to be around her more often.

"Good luck out there." She then hung up the phone. He put his phone in his bag and he proceeded to head out to do his segment, he was going to do a little bit of bashing of his former company. While he was speaking from his heart about how he was getting treated, he was mainly going to be talking about a certain redhead who seemed to be getting mistreated more than he ever was.

* * *

Amy looked at the fresh cut that she just made on her arm. While Jay was away from her the past month, she needed something to turn to since he was gone, and she turned to cutting. She knew she was damaging her skin while she was cutting herself, but she didn't care. The pain felt so good to her. Instead of having the numb feeling she'd had since Jay left, it was nice to feel something else. Part of her wanted to tell Jay that she had picked up the habit, but she didn't want to get lectured by him.

While she had planned to hang in her room she shared with Trish alone, watching Jay debut on T.V. That was cut short whenever she saw her roommate, who was supposed to be with Ashley and the other girls, came through the door. Trish dropped her things on the ground and ran over to Amy, who had just made a fresh cut on her left arm. The women's champion looked at the redhead, concern and sadness in her eyes.

"Amy, why are you cutting yourself?" Trish asked her friend, who seemed to be very alarmed that she got caught cutting herself. "Do you know what kind of damage this could do to you?" Trish couldn't believe that her redheaded friend was cutting herself. She wondered what in the world drove her to do such a horrible thing to herself.

"It makes me feel good," Amy simply replied. "I like to feel the pain." Amy knew that Trish was probably looking at her like she was crazy right now, but she didn't care. It was truth. She was tired of feeling the numbness inside her, so she wanted to be able to feel something again. The redhead knew it was sick to think that way, but she wasn't exactly thinking right these days.

Trish took a seat next to Amy on Amy's bed. "Sweetie, what do you mean by 'you like to feel the pain?'" That made the blonde curious. She wanted to know what made Amy so upset that she liked to feel such brutal pain of a razor, knife, or any sharp object tearing her flesh. When she saw Amy's eyes light up at the screen, because Jay was making his debut on T.V, that was when she figured out the answer herself. The redhead was feeling lonely, so she needed something to soothe her pain. "Is this all about Jay?"

The redhead nodded her head, her eyes still fixed on the screen. A big smile hit her face whenever she heard Jay start talking. She then looked back at Trish, who still seemed to be concerned for her. She figured it was time to start doing some explaining. "I got lonely whenever Jay left. You weren't really there for me anymore. Nobody was there except for him so it hurts knowing that I can't even see him on a regular basis anymore," the redhead explained. "I was tired of feeling numb and depressed all the time, so I did the only thing I could think of and I started cutting myself. It made me feel something again. I know it's a bad habit, but it gets rid of all the bad emotions I feel."

"How do you think Jay would feel if he knew that you were doing this to yourself?" Trish held up Amy's left arm, which had several scars from where she had been in the habit for the last month. "He wouldn't be too proud of you, would he?"

"I was actually wanting to tell him tonight, before I did it again, but he had to go." Whenever Amy said that, she felt her phone vibrate, Her eyes lit up when the caller ID said: 'Jay.' She looked at Trish and smiled. "It's Jay, he's calling me back."

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do," the current women's champion said, looking at her friend seriously. "but I think you should tell Jay what you're doing to yourself before it gets worse. You need to help yourself and you can do that by first telling Jay what is going on."

Amy nodded her head and answered the phone. "Hey." She sighed, knowing Trish was right. She knew that she needed to tell Jay what was going on. He deserved to know what was going on even though she had been planning on telling him that she was cutting herself.

"Are you alright, Red?" Jay asked. The redhead could sense that he was very concerned for her. That was why he was her best friend. As a matter of fact, he might be more than a best friend to her, since she had the biggest crush on him. Jay repeated himself when he didn't get an answer. "Ames, you ok?"

"Not really," Amy replied, a huge sigh coming out of her lips. She looked at Trish, who gave her a look of encouragement to tell Jay. "There is something I want to talk to you about..."

* * *

**A/N: A little cliffhanger. I'm pretty sure you all know what she's going to tell him. I wonder how he will react. Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this little angsty rollercoaster. Peace out!**


End file.
